


Showcase: RWBYGum

by sittscho



Category: Bubblegum Crisis, Bubblegum Crisis Toyko 2040, RWBY
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, RWBYGum, Romance, Showcase, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sittscho/pseuds/sittscho
Summary: Notice:OldShowcaseformat. Will be revised or temporarily taken down soon!IntroducingRWBYGum, a crossover betweenRWBYandBubblegum Crisisthat brings elements of the story and technology ofBubblegum Crisisto the world of Remnant. Follow the girls of team RWBY as they tackle school, relationships, high-tech armors, blood-thirsty monsters, and fame, fortune, and stardom!





	1. Front Matter

**Author's Note:**

> _Attention:_ If you are already familiar with the _Showcase_ series (or just don’t care about the details), skip ahead to the second chapter to get to the description of the story idea or to the third chapter (if available) to find some short stories.

####  Introduction 

Welcome, one and all, to yet another _Showcase_ , a series dedicated to finding out which stories are worth writing and which should rather be forgotten. Enter if you want to get a glimpse of what the future might hold, help fight crippling indecision, or are looking for inspiration for your own writing. 

A minor caveat upfront: The _Showcase_ series does _not_ go through the same rigorous and very time consuming editing process that my regular writing has to go through, so please excuse the overabundance of grammar and spelling errors as well as a good helping of temporal confusion. You should look at what is presented here as cleaned up drafts rather than “properly” edited work. 

#####  How does it work? 

Every entry in the _Showcase_ series will present a setting, series, or story idea in varying degrees of detail for your scrutiny. If you see anything that you would like me to turn into a full-fledged story, let me know. Likewise, if you feel that I would only be wasting my time, don’t hold back. 

Keep in mind that a passionate and well reasoned argument is more valuable than a simple “like or dislike” type of comment, so don’t get intimidated should you find yourself outvoted. You don’t need to win the vote, you just need to convince me. Either way, please keep it civil. I don’t mind critique (it’s rather helpful, in fact), but flames and insults help no one. 

Once my interest in any one story idea reaches critical mass (and I do have the time to spare to work on it), one of two things will happen: I will either pick up the idea for a full release, or publish some experimental short stories based on it to test the waters further. 

As long as the showcase itself has not been marked as completed, the comment season is open and new short stories might pop up at any time (so, make sure to follow and all that if you’re interested). If it has been marked as completed, it has either been dropped or picked up (which will be mentioned somewhere), and there won’t be any more experimental short stories. You’re still free to comment on it, of course, but unless you have some very good reasons one way or the other, my decision most likely won’t change anymore. 

In a nutshell: First chapter, generic introduction (imagine a big red dot and a “You are here!” sign). Second chapter, introduction to the story idea. Third chapter and onward, experimental short stories. Watch the completion flag, and let me know what you think. 

#####  Can anyone use my story ideas? 

In short: yes, please. I’d love to see different interpretations of my story ideas, especially those I’m unlikely to get around to working on. Please let me know if you pick up any of them so I can follow your progress. 

As with almost everything I publish, what is presented in the showcase is licensed under the [CC BY-NC-SA 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0) license for my original content. In the case of fan fiction, the content I don’t own falls under whatever licensing agreement it’s respective owners see fit (the usual fan fiction caveats apply). 

If you pick up any of my story ideas, please let me know about it (so I can read them), and put a link back to the showcase, to my profile, or to my own version of the story somewhere in your work (so I can get some free publicity). If you let me know about your story, I will, of course, link to it as well. 

Thank you very much in advance. 

* * *

####  Contact Information 

New releases, updates, and revisions can be obtained via 

  * [Archive of Our Own](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sittscho)
  * [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6326698/)



free of charge. Additionally, the author can be reached through 

  * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sittscho) (status updates)



Please comment, review, and spread the word whenever you can spare the time. 

* * *

####  Update History 

2017-04-10
    Re-released as a standalone showcase.
2017-04-10
    Chapter _RWBYGum_ renamed to _Description_ (Revision 1)
     Merged sections _Characters_ and _Romance_
     Minor edits for style, grammar, punctuation, etc.
2017-03-13
    Chapter _RWBYGum_ released (Revision 0)
2017-03-13
    Initial Release

* * *

####  Disclaimer 

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. 


	2. Description

Based On
    _Bubblegum Crisis_
    _RWBY_
Genres
    Action
    Adventure
    Fluff
    Friendship
    Romance
    Slice of Life
Characters
    Blake Belladonna
    Ruby Rose
    Weiss Schnee
    Yang Xiao Long
Pairings
    Bumblebee (Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long)
    White Rose (Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee)
Status
    Hiatus (as of 2017-03-13)

* * *

#####  Introduction 

Introducing _RWBYGum_ , a crossover between _RWBY_ and _Bubblegum Crisis_ that brings elements of the story and technology of _Bubblegum Crisis_ to the world of Remnant. Follow the girls of team RWBY as they tackle school, relationships, high-tech armors, blood-thirsty monsters, and fame, fortune, and stardom! 

* * *

#####  Setting 

A crossover between _RWBY_ and _Bubblegum Crisis_ in the sense that it will introduce elements of the story and technology of _Bubblegum Crisis_ into the world of Remnant. 

The focus, much like in the early volumes of _RWBY_ , will be on life at Beacon as our four heroines learn how to deal with each other, experimental combat suits, life-threatening missions, jealous classmates, pressure from Atlas about stolen technology, and fame. 

Yes, fame. In lieu of the very 80s rock band found in _Bubblegum Crisis_ , Beacon has opted for a more Japanese-style idol project. In order to combat shrinking enrollment numbers to Beacon Academy, promising students are ingrained into local culture (music, acting, modeling, sports, etc.) to paint the dangerous and unthankful job of a hunter in a more glamorous light among the impressionable youth. Weiss, Yang, Pyrrha, and Coco act as the current poster girls for the initiative. There should be some guys and faunus in the mix, but _RWBY’s_ pool of characters is quite low on those. 

The grimm may or may not have a technological component or a different background to be more closely related to _Bubblegum Crisis’s_ boomers. They will, in any case, show up in town on a more regular basis to create a more immediate sense of danger even in the relative safe zones of the kingdoms’ major cities. 

* * *

#####  Characters 

######  Weiss Schnee 

Weiss has broken with her family. Disinherited and with nothing but a suitcase to her name she left Atlas, but not before stealing some information on the newest weapon technology the SDC had been developing for Atlas’s military: aura-powered combat exoskeletons. 

She made her way to Beacon and, in exchange for the information she brought along and her participation in the idol project (even a disgraced Schnee is still a Schnee), was given a lab and a team to continue development for Beacon while she’s there as a student. 

######  Yang Xiao Long 

Yang enrolls at Beacon the same year as Weiss (through the regular channels) and becomes her partner (and crash test dummy) as she is just about the only person at hand with the stamina and aura pool to get the early suit prototypes working for any relevant amount of time. 

Being partners with Weiss as hunters-in-training, extracurricular researchers, and idols as well as the lack of Ruby and Blake as buffers lead to a rather strained relationship between them initially. 

######  Ruby Rose 

Ruby joins Beacon two years after Yang (she was not moved ahead), at which point research on the suits has progressed to the point where they are looking for new test pilots. Unfortunately, compatibility between pilot and suit is still a big issue. Fortunately, Ruby is a good match for one of the suits waiting for the taking. 

A new piece of weapon tech and working with her big sister? Ruby is all in. 

######  Blake Belladonna 

Blake used to be White Fang, left when they went too far into terrorism, and decided to look for a way to atone for her sins (that isn’t going to prison), only this time it didn’t lead her to Beacon. Instead, she became a police dispatcher—a compromise between keeping a low profile and trying to find a way to help people. The remote and boring desk job, however, is slowly suffocating her and adding to the already dark mood under which she had left the White Fang. 

Things change when she ends up in the middle of a bit of a commotion Yang and some grimm cause in town. She draws Yang’s eye, and, having gotten hurt, ends up in Beacon’s medical facilities where her compatibility with one of the suits is discovered (without asking for consent, of course). Consequently, she ends up being compelled into joining Beacon as Ruby’s classmate. 

######  Team RWBY 

Due to their work on the armor and idol projects, Yang and Weiss had been exempt from joining any of the regular four-man teams. They used to be partners, but with Ruby and Blake joining not only Beacon by the armor project and in order to make use of a mentor/mentee system, their partnerships are shuffled and we end up with the setup we are used to from _RWBY_. 

They still attend classes in their respective years and act as lab partners and such, but for combat related classes as well as mission work, team RWBY’s setup will follow canon with two exceptions: Weiss is the leader (as she is the one responsible for the armor project) and Yang the second in command (due to seniority and experience with the suits). 

######  Bumblebee (Blake/Yang) 

Yang taking a shine to Blake is a significant part of the opening gambit for Blake’s entrance into the story. Combined with Yang’s somewhat impatient and outgoing nature, it will progress rather quickly. 

######  White Rose (Ruby/Weiss) 

With the characters being (at least) two years older than in _RWBY_ , White Rose is a very real possibility. Ruby is (slightly) more mature, and while Weiss still has her daemons, their focus has shifted by breaking with her family. 

They are (mentally) in a better position to embark on a romance than they are in canon _RWBY_ (as of _Volume Four_ ). That being said, unlike Bumblebee, it will take some time to develop and will not happen until later in the story. 

* * *

#####  Story 

The overarching plot would be loosely based on a mix of _Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040_ and _RWBY_. While they show a good deal of compatibility, exactly how well they would mesh together and which side would dominate remains yet to be determined. 

There is also the potential for a prequel that tells the tale of the two years Yang and Weiss had spent at Beacon before Ruby and Blake came along. It could tell how they got there, how the armor project came to be, how they became idols, and so on. 

Unfortunately, that story would be very light on Ruby and Blake, though, it could tell about their life during those two years as well. 

For Ruby, that might boil down to life on Patch and at Signal without Yang, her quest to qualify for Beacon, and how she would deal with her sister becoming famous while she’s away. 

For Blake, it might begin with the end of her time with the White Fang (possibly slightly earlier), how she finds her new place in the world, and how she gets more and more depressed and jaded until an unexpected hospital visit changes it all. 

Either way, interaction between team RWBY would be sparse at best. 

* * *

#####  Status 

A good deal of the character backstories and world building is done. The details of the aura-powered suits are mostly worked out. There are some details for the prequel story worked out, however, as far as the actual story line is concerned, it’s mostly untouched. 

_Bubblegum Crisis_ aside, there are several stories that could be integrated or used for inspiration in order to shift the feel of the story a little bit more towards the 80s cyberpunk genre. _Patlabor_ , _Bladerunner_ , _Ghost in the Shell_ , and maybe even _You’re Under Arrest_ come to mind. 

While the story is set in the _RWBY_ universe for a reason (and it will always try to keep the look and feel of the _RWBY_ universe in tact) there is always the option of switching things around entirely and transport the _RWBY_ characters into the _Bubblegum Crisis_ universe to tell a more futuristic cyberpunk story. It is not my preferred way of handling things at this point, but I’m open for the possibility. 

* * *

#####  See Also 

######  _Bubblegum Flavored_ by StarvingLunatic 

A crossover between _Bubblegum Crisis_ and _Kim Possible_ that injects characters from _Kim Possible_ into the world and story of _Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040_. It is the original inspiration for this story idea and the reason why this version leans heavier on the _RWBY_ than the _Bubblegum Crisis_ side of things (as far as the setting is concerned) in order to provide some contrast. 

  * [Archive of Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695839/chapters/15313495)
  * [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4389521/1/Bubblegum-Flavored)




End file.
